


Mope

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [12]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Doumeki Mokona Bucket</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fouloldron](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fouloldron).



> Prompt: Doumeki Mokona Bucket

_Watanuki thinks hiding with the mop and bucket in hopes of ignoring these strange new feelings is okay. Doumeki finds him, Mokona too. "Feed us." So he does and feels better._


End file.
